


Hearth and Home

by wesawbears



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: The saga of Jean, Jeremy, and the Moreau-Knox Christmas tree debate.





	Hearth and Home

Jeremy Knox was the love of Jean’s life. Completely so. Undoubtedly so. But if there was one thing Jean would never get used to, even after seven years of knowing Jeremy, it was how he managed to keep up the Christmas spirit for nearly two solid months. The second the clock struck midnight on November first, the Christmas lights were on and the music was playing full blast. It had startled Jean into a near heart attack the first time he’d experienced it, but by now, he was prepared.

That didn’t mean he fully understood though. He hadn’t grown up with Christmas the same way Jeremy had. He’s sure he’d celebrated as a small child, but thinking about his family was never good for his mental state and it’s not as though the Nest was a place for celebration. At most, he and Kevin would exchange well wishes for surviving another year and maybe a small present if he could manage it. So walking into the Trojans’ all consuming holiday cheer was a culture shock to say the least.

As grumpy as Jean tended to be, it wasn’t all bad though. The little angel figurine Jean got Jeremy for their first Christmas together sat on their mantle, next to the stuffed bear Jean had given him as a Secret Santa present his first year with the Trojans. Jean is still a little convinced that Alvarez rigged the match ups.

Now, in their new house, Jeremy was so giddy at having an actual fireplace that he wasn’t able to pout as much about Jean insisting that the tree wait until after Thanksgiving to be put up. He was in the middle of examining the knick knacks they had acquired over the years (and dear Lord, Jean was at a point in his life where he had knick knacks) when Jeremy bounced into the room. He wrapped his arms around Jean’s front and rested his head on Jean’s shoulder.

“Enjoying the view?” he asked by way of greeting.

Jean smiled softly and turned so he was facing Jeremy. “Not as good as this view,” he countered, leaning in to kiss Jeremy’s nose. It was worth it for the way a blush rose up Jeremy’s cheeks.

“Flatterer,” he teased, kissing Jean more fully. They kissed for a long moment, letting the fire warm them and its light wrap around them softly.

“You know,” Jeremy said, his head against Jean’s chest, “I’ve been thinking about what would look really nice in our living room.”

Jean knew where this conversation was heading, but chose to play along. “Oh? And what would that be, mon soleil?”

Jeremy giggled before whispering in Jean’s ear, “Our tree.”

Jean rolled his eyes fondly and chuckled. “Two more weeks. You know the deal.”

Jeremy sighed and took his hand. “Humbug.”

“I know.”

Jeremy hugged him and Jean smiled softly to himself. The tree went up the next day and Jeremy’s smile will forever be the only gift he truly wants.


End file.
